Warm My Heart of Ice
by FitzroyMacabre
Summary: After Inuyasha founds out that Kikyo is officially dead, he mourns her death. Making Kagome uncomfortable. Kagome has finally admitted to herself and one other person how she feels. Her and Inuyasha get into a fight. Inuyasha has something to tell her.R
1. Chapter 1: Kagome's Misery

Misery crept into Kagome's soul. She couldn't figure out why she loved that obnoxious jerk, Inuyasha, but she did. With all her heart. She hadn't seen him in at least two weeks. The last time they had seen each other, they'd gotten into a fight. She sighed and sank into her bath water. Warmth spread over her, but not through her. She'd felt so cold since she left Inuyasha in the Feudal Era. She had brought Sango and Kirara with her to her home. She needed some girl time. And all her other friends were off with their boyfriends, backpacking across Europe. She washed her raven black hair, and cried.

Kagome smiled as Sango went through all of Kagome's things. She didn't think makeup and modern clothes would excite Sango all that much. But nonetheless, she was giddy looking through the closet, wondering what to try on first.

"Can I try these on? And can you put some of this stuff on me?" Sango said, holding up a black skirt, and a red tank top, while pointing to Kagome's makeup. Kagome nodded her head. Once Sango had figured out how to wear the outfit, she came out of the bathroom. Kagome taught her how to apply eyeliner after eye shadow, not to wear too much of either, and gave her some red lipstick to try on. Sango had convinced Kagome to show her around the town. Kagome finally smiled at Sango's gleeful expression, and handed her a pair of red flats to wear. And they were off.

Inuyasha growled at Miroku's constant sighing. Couldn't he last a few weeks without Sango? Well, he himself hadn't been all that thrilled without Kagome. But he hadn't been moping around and sighing, more like raging and wreaking havoc.

"Miroku, would you shut up already? Sango will be back within the next week. I'm sure of it." Inuyasha barked in the middle of yet another sigh. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha.

"Oh come now Inuyasha, you miss Kagome as well." Miroku said. Shippo hopped into his lap.

"Yeah Inuyasha, I miss them too. Why can't we just go get them?" Shippo said, a look of longing in his eyes. Inuyasha growled.

"Because I said no, that's why you little booger. Now either quit moping around or go away! Both of you!" he turned away from them and crossed his arms over his chest. He really missed Kagome, even Sango and Kirara. He'd gotten used to them always being around.

"Inuyasha, I understand you don't want to appear weak to Kagome, but we really should go get them. We all know we can't go on to find the rest of the sacred jewel shards without Kagome." Miroku sat silent for a moment, then continued, "Although she probably wouldn't come back unless you gave her a heartfelt apology. You were the one who made her angry in the first place." he closed his eyes and smiled.

"What do you mean by that!?" Inuyasha whirled and raged at Miroku. "She's the one who gets all emotional and storms off every time Kikyo's name comes up!" This outrage hadn't even phased Miroku. With his eyes still closed he took a deep breath to speak.

"Inuyasha, you say Shippo and I are moping around, you are as well." He held up a hand before Inuyasha could interrupt, "Its true, though you are not sighing and laying about as we are. Your just as anxious for their return as we are. You've been raging about how she is so insensitive for leaving us here with no way to find the jewel shards. She's not the insensitive one, you are." he held his hand up again, "She wouldn't have left if you hadn't brought up Kikyo. You know its hard for her to hear about you and her. She tries to hide it, but I'm sure she loves you Inuyasha." Without another word, Inuyasha stood and stalked of into the trees.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Shippo yelled after him.

"To Kagome's time to get them back! Are you coming or not?"

Kagome giggled at Sango's flustered expression as the waiter flirted with her. Sango just didn't know what to do. She kept stuttering, confused about whether she should be flattered or insulted by his statement.

"What did you say?" Sango asked in a shaky voice.

"I said, 'Is it hot in here, or is it just you?' Are you new around these parts?" The waiter asked. Sango shut her mouth and pondered at the statement

"Well, I…" Sango began.

"Yes she's new around here, she's a cousin staying for a few days with me, I'm sorry but she's already taken. And very shy." Kagome interrupted. The waiter nodded, and walked off.

"What was that all about? What was he saying?" A perplexed Sango inquired. Again, Kagome laughed, even though she was still longing to see Inuyasha.

"He was flirting with you, Sango. He was saying your hot." Kagome said, gesturing towards her with a hand.

"I mean, it is a little warm in here, but its not hot, I'm not sweating am I?" Sango asked.

"No Sango, hot is another term for pretty." Kagome explained.

"Oh, I see. Oh no." Sango gaped. "It can't be.."

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked. "Sango?"

"Kagome! Sango! Thank goodness we've found you!" Miroku called out from behind Kagome.

"Wait a second, was that Miroku?" Kagome turned around. Indeed, it was Miroku. And he was carrying what looked like a child in a blanket. Still wearing his robes, he was getting tons of odd looks. But not nearly as many as Inuyasha. Whom was wearing a bandana over his ears, but nonetheless, looked out of place with his silvery white hair. The group came up to Kagome and Sango's table. Miroku froze, staring at Sango. She looked so different, so revealing, so willing. But, she made no move to an embrace. So Miroku sat down in the booth beside her. Shippo was the baby-like form in the blanket. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, can we have some food too? We're starving." Miroku asked. Kagome simply nodded. After all, her and Sango ordered two sample platters, which would normally be enough for five people. But with Inuyasha's eating habits, not very much at all. Speaking of Inuyasha, what was with this unexpected visit? Usually when they fight he wait for her to return. Though she hated to admit she thought about not returning at all. Now here he was, to fetch her back. He still hadn't said a word to her, a warmth spread across her face. Her throat started to feel tight, she couldn't handle this, not here, not in public. She willed her throat to relax. When the food came, everyone was speaking except for Kagome, whom ate her meal in silence. Sango and Miroku were happy to be together, not like Sango would admit it, Shippo was just happy to be somewhere new. His big wondering eyes darting

around the restaurant. Inuyasha spoke every now and again to the others. But hadn't really said a word to Kagome. Kagome sighed and turned to Inuyasha. Willing her voice to stay normal.

"Could you move? I need to use the ladies room." Inuyasha slid out of the booth and let her walk by, vaguely remembering the term from a previous visit to this era. Kagome walked off with her head down. Tears welling in her eyes. She allowed just one single tear to slide its way down her cheek.

Sango knew something was wrong with Kagome. She knew that her and Inuyasha were on tense terms at the moment, and it must be hard for her to see him. Plus the fact that he still hadn't apologized. He may not have meant to hurt her. But what Kagome felt was inevitable. Sango pushed past Miroku and Shippo to follow after her, receiving many cat calls along the way. And found Kagome curled on the bathroom floor with her head on her knees.

"Kagome? Talk to me, please." Sango knelt beside her. Kagome looked up and revealed her tears. She swiped angrily at her eyes. Silently screaming at herself for being caught crying.

"I don't know what to do Sango. I don't even know why I feel this way. I shouldn't let it get to me, but I cant help it. I know he's over Kikyo, at least a little bit, but.. Sango, I'm in love with him." she sobbed. Sango urged her to continue. "I mean, he's attractive, and so much different from anyone else I know. I don't know how I'll ever come to love someone normal, because I've had a taste of this whole new world. I love his hair, his eyes, the way he is. He's saved my life countless times, but every time Kikyo comes up, he gets silent, and shuts himself off from the world. I just don't know what to do."

Later that night, while Sango slept in Kagome's bed, Kagome sat at her desk. Drawing hearts around Inuyasha's name. She heard a scratching on her window, glancing over, she noticed Inuyasha sitting on her window sill. The window had been open. Inuyasha stared, it appeared as if he were looking right through her. Then it seemed as if he snapped himself back into reality, and stared directly into her eyes.

"Kagome…? Can I come in?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't want to wake Sango, meet me on the front porch." He nodded and jumped from the window, soundless as the wind. When Kagome reached the front porch. She found Inuyasha sitting there, cross legged, and staring into space. Kagome leaned against the door.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome said, voice barely above a whisper, arms crossed and head down.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said.

"Well, talk." she said on a sigh. Inuyasha was silent for a long moment.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope you know that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring her up. I never really realized how much it upsets you. But I don't know why it does." he waited for a reply, after a moment of silence, he continued. "Kagome, I know its hard. I'm sorry I hurt you. But I cant stand this whole silent trip thing." He took a deep breath. "I miss the sound of your voice." Kagome looked at the back of his head, stunned by what he said. Unexpectedly and very suddenly, he had her trapped between him and the door, his arms acting as walls. She suddenly felt so small. Staring into his chest. "Kagome, I miss your laugh, I miss your eyes. I hate seeing sadness in your eyes, I miss that shine, that isn't from tears. Kagome, I miss you." She looked up into his eyes.

"Inuyasha.." Her voice cracked, and tears welled once more in her eyes. He wiped the one that escaped from her cheek. Even while one of his one spilled down. She kissed the tear from his cheek, and settled her hands on his chest. Feeling his heartbeat beneath her palms. He bent his head towards hers, and paused a breath away from her lips. His silver hair entangling itself with her own raven black hair.

"Kagome, I need you." and closed the distance between their lips. Immediately a warmth not only spread over her, but through her. Only one place stayed cold as ice, her heart. He never said "I love you." Which were three little words she so desperately wanted to hear. But she needed this. She settled her arms around his waist as his settled on her hips. She welcomed his soft lips upon hers. And when he pulled away, the heat inside didn't settle. Inuyasha pulled Kagome against his for a hug. During that long moment, he felt her warm tears soak through his clothing onto his skin. Burning him, but she never made a sound.

Kagome woke before everyone in the house. She did a quick walk through, to see if she forgot to pack anything. Sango, Kirara, and Shippo lay sleeping on Kagome's bed, just like she left them. Walking into Sota's room, she saw Miroku curled on the bed, his staff leaned against the wall. She grabbed Sota's blanket and tossed it over Miroku's shivering body. She ventured into her mother's bedroom, quickly glancing at the clock. Four am, she had a few hours before anyone would wake up. She smiled at Sota and her mother's sleeping forms on the bed, and walked down to the living room. Inuyasha was sleeping soundly on the couch. He had taken off his robes and wore a pair of Kagome's old gym sweats, and nothing else. The window above him was open, and a cool breeze blew in. Inuyasha growled in his sleep. Kagome moved to shut the window as silently as she could, still Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound. Nonetheless, he still appeared to be sleeping. She grabbed the blanket from the floor and carefully placed it across his shoulders, again he growled, this startled her and she fell forward. Barely able to keep herself from landing on him. She wondered at his beauty. His figure, his strong arms and legs. His shoulders on which she'd held on for dear life countless times. His calloused hands, and his face. The strong line of his jaw, his lips, whish were just as soft as she had imagined. The line of his brow, which was knit from some unknown emotion. His eyes, those big, peculiar eyes. That strange color of honey, ash and coal. Wait, he was sleeping, she shouldn't be seeing his eyes. He had awakened to her staring at him. A blush immediately spread across her cheeks. Minutes passed by, and they still hadn't said a word. Just stared into each others eyes. Finally, Kagome broke the silence.

"I'm sorry to wake you, I just wanted to cover you up. You looked cold." She stuttered. He seemed unfazed. Still staring into her eyes. She pulled herself up from the floor. "You can go back to sleep if you like."

"No, its okay." he said. "Why are you up so early anyways?"

"Well, I knew you would want to leave as early as possible, so I packed food and supplies before anyone got up. I was just trying to think ahead." she said, voice strong again. He still hadn't taken his eyes off her own.

"Thank you, that was…nice of you." He sighed, and finally looked elsewhere. "Kagome, last night, I didn't say everything that needed to be said. I wish I knew how to tell you. But I don't. Can you wait for me to figure it out?" She stood there, stunned, as his eyes met her one once more. She jumped at the intensity in his eyes. And pondered at the gleam of tears that threatened to break down his wall of self control. She nodded her head.

"I can wait Inuyasha." with that she left the room. She knew that intense stare, she'd seen it often enough. But only when he was thinking of Kikyo. Was this stare meant for herself, or Kikyo? And the tears? Inuyasha really had a lot on his mind, and here she was, making him feel guilty. He was trying to be considerate. He just didn't know how. Maybe she was reading too much into this whole thing. Everything was normal now, right? He had apologized, and that was all that mattered, wasn't it? She knew the truth, she wished he would love her, like he once loved Kikyo. Kikyo was dead now, it was reasonable enough for Inuyasha to be upset. Kagome slapped herself in the forehead for being so selfish. Inuyasha was hurting, and she wasn't making things any better. But what of the kiss last night? Instantly a heat spread through out her body once more, that had to mean something? Didn't it? Or was he frustrated, and thinking of Kikyo? For her very own life, she couldn't figure out this thing we all call love.

Kagome lay in that wonderful bliss between being awake and dreaming. She had quickly fallen asleep after she had accidentally woken Inuyasha. She hadn't really slept at all the night before. Just cried, and thought. She could hear voices off in the distance, gathering the rest of their belongings before heading off to the Feudal Era once more. And she drifted back into abyss.

Inuyasha gazed upon Kagome as she slept. _What is wrong with me?_ He stared at her lithe body. Her dainty feet uncovered, and dainty toenails painted a shiny red. _That red, matches my robes._ He slid his gaze up her legs, which were smooth and well muscled since they had first met. Only calloused by small scars from their adventures. _I shouldn't have put her in those positions._ He eyes lingered on the swell of her hip for just a moment. Then traveled up the length of her flat stomach. Her chest rising and falling slowly with each breath she took. Her tiny hand tucked under the smooth satin skin of her cheek. That silken hair forming a curtain across her shoulders. And that ray of sunshine lit up her entire face, her brows knit together either from stress of the sun. he just didn't know. _I'm sorry __Kagome,__ I just don't know how to tell you._


	2. Chapter 2: De ja vu of Betrayal

Kagome woke to a sharp cracking sound similar to the breaking of a tree branch. Then there was a thud and the ground shook.

"DAMNIT!" Inuyasha yelled. She smiled, not because he had hurt himself, but because it meant things were slowly getting back to normal with him. Since their kiss he'd been silent with the entire group. He appeared to always be in a trance, some sort of deep thought. She heard footsteps approaching and pretended to be asleep. Inuyasha sat down cross legged with his arms over his chest. He let out an angry huff of breath.

"I don't even love her, so what am I doing?" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "Kikyo is dead, so what do I care?" Kagome pondered at his angry expression. Was he trying to convince himself he didn't love Kikyo anymore? She just wanted to ease his pain. She wanted this more than she wanted him to love her. If it meant not being with him romantically meant he'd be happy, that's what she wanted. A happy Inuyasha. She hated to see him so troubled. She would sacrifice her own happiness in seconds to keep him happy; she'd sacrifice her down life for him. "Kagome, are you awake?" Inuyasha mumbled. When she did not reply he stood and stalked into the forest. She didn't want to make him feel awkward by letting him know she'd overheard what he just said. So she let herself drift back into sleep.

[Dream In her sleep she dreamt of her wildest desires. Kagome saw a woman wearing white and yellow. She also wore a mask painted in the same yellow as her clothing. This mask concealed her entire face. She sat by a pond. The sun had just set below the mountains, leaving evenings pink glow in the valley. The woman cupped both of her hands in the pond, holding the cold liquid in her hands. The water turned to fire as Kagome approached. The pond remained the same, but what was cupped in the woman's hand was no longer water. The wind blew and the fire went out, leaving Kagome in the darkness. The remains of the fire turned to white and yellow flower petals, showering her in warmth even in the cold darkness. _'This is what you seek. This is how to ease his pain' _She caught the flower in her hands that the wind blew softly to her. 'What does that mean? A flower is going to ease his mind?' She stared at the simple white and yellow daisy, the only difference between and any other flower was the stem that seemed to be carved from ivory. The flower looked almost holy. _'No, child you must taste the petal, the yellow__ petal, and cut his skin__ over his heart to ease his pain. __Wipe the blood with another yellow petal, and taste his half-demon blood. __Only then will he be happy.__ It leads him to guidance and more optimistic thoughts child. If he continues his pessimistic ways, it will be the death of him.__'_

Kagome shook herself awake from the odd dream. She had no clue what it meant, it didn't even make sense. But surely, she didn't want Inuyasha to die! She would rather sacrifice herself. She was left alone for the most part. Sango, Miroku and Kirara had gone into a nearby village to bring back food. Inuyasha and Shippo were fishing in a pond nearby. _'A pond…dare I check for the flower?' _She went to the pond to find Inuyasha and Shippo arguing over who caught the big fish.

"No way Inuyasha! I caught that one!" Shippo yelled placing his hands on his hips like a child. Kagome smiled.

"No you didn't you little pipsqueak!" Inuyasha placed his own hands on his hips, matching Shippo's stance exactly. Kagome snuck around them, and floating near the ponds edge, was the flower she dreamt of. She ran to the pond's edge quickly grabbing the flower before it could float away. It shone in the afternoon light more than it should. She carried it with her back to camp. Wondering whether to use the dream's advice or not. She plucked a white petal _'He loves me.' _She plucked a yellow petal _'He loves me not.'_ Once she finished the thought, she brought the petal to her lips. Instantly a hot desperation spread through her. She wanted to cry but she held back the hot tears that threatened to fall down her face. With a shaky breath the emotion changed. No, not changed, disappeared. A cold hollowness consumed her. With no control over her body or her voice, her mind screamed in confusion. _'What the hell is happening to me?'_ She fought the urge to stand and collapsed. Her body unconscious, her mind screaming. _'What does this mean!? Am I dead? I can't be…"_

Inuyasha wiped the sweat from his palms. Kagome had been gone all day, it was almost dark out. The sun had set beneath the mountains, bathing the valley in a cool pink light. The pond was glass still. There was a slight wind as Inuyasha tried to cook the fish he and Shippo caught earlier that day.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you did nothing to upset Kagome again?" Miroku asked as he sat down beside him. Inuyasha cast him an angry glare.

"Yes I'm sure. I haven't seen her at all since I went fishing with Shippo." He returned his glare to the fire, trying to conceal the worry in his eyes. The group sat in silence. The air was thick with worry and unasked questions. It was as if you could cut through the tension with a knife. Inuyasha wanted to scream. Worry had consumed him. Kagome never left without letting anyone know. She had been sleeping when he went to fish in the pond. That was the last time he saw her. She had been alone, sleeping. Defenseless. _'How could I leave her like that?' _His palms began to sweat, and his heart lodged itself in his throat. If anything had happened to her while he was away, he'd kill himself. He couldn't possibly bear to lose her. Fate wouldn't be so cruel…would it? Oh, yes it would. Minutes felt like hours. He couldn't handle just sitting here, it was nearly dark. With a frustrated growl he pushed himself to his feet.

"Inuyasha?" Sango glanced at him, worry plainly filling her eyes. He nodded once. The whole group sighed in unison. A relief that the silence had been broken washed over them all. No matter how idiotic Inuyasha could be at times, if Kagome's life were in any danger… There was no way Inuyasha would let her get hurt. Everyone knew he'd sacrifice himself for her. Whether he would admit it or not, the group knew this. Like they knew their own names. It was never spoken, but they all knew. Without another word, Inuyasha leapt into the trees. In search of Kagome. A terrible gnawing fear left his stomach chilled and his throat dry. He had to find her.

Fear was the only thing Kagome knew in that moment. No, not fear, panic. Her body wouldn't move. She couldn't speak. It was getting dark, and she didn't know how she was going to get back to camp. Would anyone come to rescue her? She still had the ivory flower in her grasp; the thorns dug into her palms, but didn't break skin. She wanted to cry, but her body wouldn't listen to her. The only thing she was capable of moving was her eyes. Which were darting around constantly, looking for any clue that she'd be okay. She didn't even know what to look for. But it kept her sane. She kept drifting in and out of consciousness. During a period of 'rest' she would have these visions… Of the masked woman in white and yellow. If only she knew the face beneath the mask. She should never have believed such an odd dream. During her visions, the woman revealed her true identity. But she'd wake before she could see the face. If only she knew. One thing she was sure of was this woman was casting these visions into her mind. Trying to brainwash her. And this damned flower… a way to control her body. Something terrible was going to happen, she just knew it. And she drifted back into her nightmare, unsure which she feared more, being awake, or asleep. In her next vision, she saw herself and Inuyasha. He was holding her in his lap desperately trying to revive her. The ivory flower still in her hand, unnoticed. She watched everything in slow motion. That's just how these dreams were. Inuyasha had fear in his eyes. Fear for her, he thought she was going to die. He had tears in his eyes, but he tried to be strong. And as he confessed his love, she watched herself murder him. Then the dream focused just over Inuyasha's shoulder, the woman in yellow and white, removed her mask. It was Kagura!

Kagome awoke from the worst nightmare she had ever had. Unfortunately, she woke in Inuyasha's arms. Just as she had seen in the dream. She tried to scream, still unable to control her voice. _'NOOO! NOO PLEASE!' _Inuyasha was so happy to see her awake, he held her close, and she still was nothing more than a limp form in his arms. She felt her hand tighten around the dagger, and her body tensed, trying to resist. _'PLEASE! INUYASHA! RUN!' _when he looked into her face again, she tried to tell him with her eyes. _'Inuyasha! Get away from me! Now!'_ She knew he could not read her mind, but it was all she had to go on. She felt her own body move, of its own accord. She sat up in his lap._ 'NO! NO! I HAVE TO FIGHT THIS!'_ Tears welled in her eyes, she could feel them. Almost visible, if Inuyasha saw the tears, he might just figure it out. She fought Kagura's control to raise her head, but to no avail, her head remained down.

"Kagome! I was so worried about you. What happened? Who did this to you? Kagome? Can you hear me?" Inuyasha babbled, relief and worry evident in his voice. Kagome felt the tears at the surface, almost ready to spill over. _'Please, Inuyasha. I don't want to hurt you… please just run now, leave me behind! RUN! DAMNIT INUYASHA GET OUT OF HERE!'_ She screamed it in her head. Hoping her voice would scream it as well.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I should never have left you alone. If I knew… Oh Kagome, I've finally figured it out. What I wanted to say that night… I know what to say. I know its right… even if you don't feel the same way, you should know." His voice cracked and she felt the flower transform into a dagger. The hilt still covered in thorns. She gripped it tight. Desperately trying to keep her body still. But she felt herself. She watched herself, just as in the dream. _'NOOOOOOOO! INUYASHA! PLEASE! I KNOW WHAT __YOU'RE GOING TO SAY, BUT PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD RUN! RUN NOW! DAMNIT, JUST GET OUT OF HERE NOW__…' _His voice softly intercepted hers, just before she plunged the dagger into his heart. "Kagome, I love you." He smiled at her as she raised her head. The tears in her eyes shocked him. But that was nothing compared to the shock he received as she drove the dagger into his chest.

"INUYASHA! I LOVE YOU TOO! RUN!" Her voice worked. Her tears spille over and she fought the hold Kagura had on her with an irate fury she'd never felt before. Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears.

"Both of the women I've loved…have pierced my heart…" Inuyasha said. He coughed and blood ran down his chin. The tears spilled over onto his cheeks. Not from pain, but betrayal. Kagome squeezed the hilt of the dagger, thorns tearing violently into her skin as she pulled out the dagger. Her blood dripped onto his wound.

"INUYASHA!! DAMNIT! I LOVE YOU TOO!" She screamed it at the top of her lungs. He closed his eyes as she pulled open his robes. The fact she cut open her skin released her mostly from Kagura's evil thrall. Inuyasha stared into her eyes, and the look that was there. Made her miserable. It was a look of total betrayal. He didn't know she was possessed. Would she share the same fate as Kikyo? After all she in her reincarnation… could Fate be so cruel? More importantly… would Inuyasha survive? His eyes closed as he turned his head to the side. Gritting his teeth against the pain. Kagome looked past his shoulder, Kagura stood amongst the trees. She removed her mask…and laughed. "NOOOOO!"

Authors note[THIS WILL BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, COMING UP ASAP. WILL INUYASHA LIVE? WILL HE EVER BELIEVE KAGOME AND FORGIVE HER? WILL THEY HAVE A HAPPILY EVER AFTER? A VERY UNEXPECTED EVEN OCCURS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO, PLEASE READ MY OTHER FAN FIC. "A CERTAIN DEMON ON THE MIND: IS IT LOVE?" READ AND REVIEW. CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON.


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous Transformation

Inuyasha could see Kagome's mouth moving, but he heard no sound. His eyes were too blurry with tears of betrayal to read her lips. But he tried, all he could think was 'Damn you, Inuyasha!' He'd had his heart shredded by the only two women he loved. Was this his fate? Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation. He had loved Kikyo, and trusted her with his life. And she ended his for fifty years. He loved Kagome, and trusted her with everything…And she just stabbed him in the heart. Was this all because he brought up Kikyo? What was going on? Was Kagome supposed to meet the same fate as Kikyo? Follow the same path? He just didn't know. He could barely breathe, he was bleeding out. He allowed himself one more glance at the girl he loved with all his broken heart. She was screaming at him. But he couldn't make out the words. All he heard was his own very slow heartbeat. He believed this to be the end. That dagger, it had something, some sort of toxin…otherwise he'd survive. He closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. But as far as he could tell, death.

"DAMN YOU KAGURA! DAMN YOU!" Kagome screamed as she watched Inuyasha's eyes close. She pressed her hands on his chest, trying to stop the blood flow. She tore her gaze away from Inuyasha. "DAMNIT! WHY!?" Kagome screamed, staring at Kagura.

"Your powerful, you broke the hold I had on you. Pain does that. Oops… I shouldn't have told you that. But oh well, Naraku will have his own fun with you, pathetic mortal." With that said, she flew up onto one of her feathers. Kagome heard laughter behind her. She turned to see a group of about four demons. Without Inuyasha she didn't have a chance. But she wouldn't go down without a fight. She'd stay by Inuyasha forever. If that's how long she had to wait for him, she would, without a doubt. She reached for the dagger, it being her only weapon. But as soon as she touched it, it burned her skin. She pulled her hand back. She held her breath as the demons closed in. As quickly as humanly possible she grabbed the knife and dropped it into her backpack. She put on her backpack, and held onto Inuyasha for dear life. Her face was pressed to the bloody wound she'd put in his chest. She could barely hear his heartbeat. He couldn't really be he? Two of the demons grabbed her by her arm, lifting her away from him. She kicked back with all her strength. Man or demon, it still hurts pretty bad to get kicked in certain parts of your anatomy. Unfortunately, just as soon as the demon let go of her arm, another came to take his place. They pulled her back onto her feet, lifting her off the ground. She kicked outward struggling against their hold.

"LET ME GO! I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM HERE!" Kagome screamed at the demons. The remaining two grabbed hold of her feet, carrying her away from Inuyasha.

"You're the one who stabbed him wench!" The demon she had kicked a moment earlier said, looking down at her. "You killed him. Yes, you worthless human. You killed Inuyasha." He knew how much this would hurt her. It would drive her completely mad.

"NOO! I DIDN'T KILL HIM! I DIDN'T! NOO! INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed. _'Inuyasha will live won't he? I didn't kill him, I didn't kill him. Please, Inuyasha, live. Even if you __don't forgive__ me, you have to live…'_

The night was almost over, Inuyasha and Kagome still hadn't returned to camp. Shippo was on the verge of a mental breakdown. It was well passed dark and Inuyasha and Kagome had yet to return. He hadn't seen either of them in hours. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara felt it as well. The tension in the air was thick enough to slice with a knife.

"Sango, I'm worried about them. Could we please just go looking for them?" Shippo asked, staring up at her with his big eyes. Sango sighed.

"You know Shippo, I was just thinking the same thing. Miroku, could he stay here in case they return? Shippo and I will be back shortly." Miroku simply nodded, he was half asleep anyways. Shippo and Sango hopped onto Kirara's back. Then they were off into the night.

Inuyasha was surprised to find himself awake, choking on blood no less. He tried to sit up, but a pain in his chest wrenched through him. He collapsed back onto the ground, trying to regain his strength. After a few moments passed, he rolled onto his side. Spitting his blood onto the ground. He remembered it now, Kagome had stabbed him. The physical pain he felt was nothing compared to his emotional trauma. _'Why Kagome…?'_ He thought to himself. Just as he finished the thought, he heard something in the bushes. His senses were so dulled that he hadn't even realized there were demons, watching him. One of Naraku's poisonous insects flew into view. _'Great, hit me while I'm down Naraku…coward…' _About six demons sprang forward, Inuyasha desperately tried to get to his feet. All his attempts were in futile as the demons circled him. He couldn't seem to find his voice either. _'So this is the end huh?__ Stabbed in the heart by the woman I love and finished off by a group of pathetic lowly demons.__ Great…just great…' _He closed his eyes, hoping this would end soon. He could hear the demons laughing at him.

"Miserable half-breed…ha ha ha, he never stood a chance." Said one of the demons as Inuyasha tried to reach for the Tetsaiga. One of the demons stepped upon his hand. It was the demon who was speaking. "I don't think so Inuyasha." The demon grabbed Tetsaiga and walked away from him; hollering backwards at the rest of the group. "Pick up the mangy mutt, bring him to Naraku. He wants to see him dead." Inuyasha felt his demon blood stirring at the mention of Naraku's name. It rose in him like a heat. Just below the surface. One more threat to his life, and he'd change.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Inuyasha heard Sango yell as he saw her weapon flying towards a demon approaching him. Once her weapon returned to her and her and Kirara left the shelter of the woods. All hell broke loose. The demons were closing in on him, and that was all it took to push himself over the edge. The last thing he saw before he transformed into a full demon was Sango being pushed into the pond.

Sango resurfaced from the icy black water of the pond and looked around wildly. Kirara was pouncing through the air, swiping at demons left and right, keeping them off of Inuyasha. Wait, Inuyasha! He wasn't laying down anymore, he was hurt really badly, but he was sitting up. She had seen the wound in his chest as she approached the clearing. He shouldn't even be capable of moving. He must have changed…

"KIRARA!" Sango screamed. Kirara glanced her way, swiped at a demon and bounded towards her. Sango leapt onto Kirara's back as they glided up into the air. There was really nothing left she could do but watch. Inuyasha would mistake her and Kirara as a threat in this form. And he'd kill them both… Sango watched as Inuyasha, though hurt badly, sliced through the demons one by one. Prolonging the torture, he was in more pain than she thought, this looked like revenge. Where was Tetsaiga? And who was this revenge on? And where in the world was Kagome? Was she dead? What had happened?

Authors Note: Chapter four coming soon, sorry it took so long for me to get this up, I haven't really been near the computer for a while. :[[ I'm working on chapter four of this story as well as "A Certain Demon on the Mind: Is it Love?" so sit tight, keep reading and reviewing! Your ALL keeping my stories alive. Read and review, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4: Kagura's Advice

Kagome awoke from a fitful sleep. She remembered having a terrible nightmare. In this nightmare, she had stabbed Inuyasha with a dagger covered in thorns. Kagura had kidnapped her, or, her demon servants had. And they had smashed a rock over her head. That's when she woke. The last thing she remembered from the dream. Her eyes snapped open wide. She could see herself in a wall to wall mirror strait ahead. She was on the ground, a stone covered ground. Her clothes and face were covered with blood. Inuyasha's blood. _'You mean it wasn't a dream!?'_ She sat up in confusion and looked down at her hands. There were deep cuts in her palms, several of them. And blood had run down from her palms onto her wrists and forearms, now the blood was dry. But it had still been wet when someone had put shackles on her wrists. _'Definitely not a dream.'_

"INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Terror and panic building up inside her. Had she really killed him? She tugged at the chains that held her to the wall trying to free herself. She started to cry, whimpering incomprehensible nothings about how she hated herself for hurting Inuyasha. She gave way to the panic within, and screamed over and over again. Yanking on the chains on her wrist as she stood. She tripped over the chains on her ankles, not realizing they had even been there.

"Kagome, you're awake. Do you know where you are?" Came Kagura's voice. Kagome looked to the side of her to the iron bars that separated them.

"Damn you Kagura! Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome growled through gritted teeth. Her hands burned, visibly glowing.

"Ah-ha, human the toxins are working." Kagura said. Kagome looked down at her hands in disbelief as the res glow faded away.

"What do you mean toxins?" Kagome asked. Her voice held the edge of panic in it.

"The dagger, when you held it as a flower, it didn't harm you. Once you stabbed Inuyasha, the toxins were activated. But still shouldn't have hurt you. You resisted the hold I had on you, and cut yourself on the toxic thorns. Which broke the hold I had on you, the pain you felt was the toxin burning your skin." Kagura said as she unlocked the barred gate.

"That was nothing, NOTHING compared to the pain I felt looking into Inuyasha's eyes. How could you be so cruel Kagura? I'm sure your only doing Naraku's bidding, but surely you must have a heart. Have you never loved?" Kagome looked up at her. A silent plea evident in her eyes. "Don't you want to escape Naraku? That's obvious. I can help you! Please Kagura! We just need to save Inuyasha!" Tears welled in Kagome's eyes. "PLEASE KAGURA! I CAN HELP YOU! BUT WE NEED HIM!" She screamed through sobs. Kagura was frozen just inside the iron bars of the cell staring at nothing at all.

"Kagome, I do not think you understand. I want to be with Naraku. I have never loved. And Inuyasha must die." But when she looked at Kagome, her eyes screamed the opposite. That made sense, now that she thought about it. Naraku could hear them. If he heard any hint of betrayal in Kagura's voice, he'd kill her. Kagura took the shackles off Kagome's ankles and wrists. Kagura gripped Kagome's chin in her hand, forcing her face up and looking into her eyes. What Kagome saw was hopelessness and despair. "Don't try to run. He'll kill you if you run." She said, then added in a whisper, "Then you wont be able to save Inuyasha. Do you understand? Play along, keep him happy. That's the only reason I'm alive." Kagura looked away, she yanked Kagome to her feet. "Walk" She said speaking in a regular tone once more. Eyes, neutral as ever. No Hint of hopelessness or despair left. Just, blank. Kagome did as she said and walked forward, head raised defiantly.

"Where are you taking me Kagura?" Kagome asked. "Where am I?" Kagura said nothing and trailed ahead of Kagome down a cold corridor. Kagome sighed and followed her. She already had a pretty good idea of where she was, and where she was going. She was in Naraku's castle, she could sense multiple sacred jewel shards. And she was being taken to him directly, she was approaching the jewel shards, all too quickly.

Miroku looked down at Inuyasha. His robes were left open, and stuck to his chest by dried blood. There was dried blood on Inuyasha's chin.

"Sango, did you see what happened to him?" Miroku asked. She shook her head.

"There were demons all around him. He seemed unconscious when I found him. But these demons wouldn't have been able to do this… He changed into full demon form and killed them all. Something happened before I got there. His Tetsaiga is missing. I couldn't find it anywhere, and Kagome is still missing. He's hurt pretty bad Miroku." Miroku nodded. He peeled back Inuyasha's bloody robes to reveal a bleeding wound in his chest.

"Sango, he's been stabbed in the heart." Miroku pressed his hand down on the wound. "Its still bleeding, we need to clean this wound." As soon as Miroku started to pour water against the wound, Inuyasha gasped and tried to sit forward. "Inuyasha, don't move, your going to bleed to death." Inuyasha fell back against the ground, breath coming in sharp gasps. Several minutes after Miroku cleaned the wound and began bandaging it, he found his voice.

"Kagome…where…is Kagome…" Inuyasha said between gasps. Miroku shook his head.

"We couldn't find her Inuyasha, we thought you had. You should rest, but first, do you have enough energy to tell us what happened?" Inuyasha put his hands to his eyes. He took several deep breaths before speaking.

"I… don't really know. I found her… but…I don't know where…she went…after she…" Inuyasha said after each breathy sigh. He was becoming delusional. He seemed confused. "I…demon…I think I killed…Oh god. Kagome." Inuyasha was unconscious once more.

"Sango, was he in demon form when you arrived?" Miroku finished bandaging Inuyasha and stood.

"Well, his hair was over his face, I couldn't see whether he was already in demon form or not." She shook her head. "He always seems unconscious when he's sitting in demon form. He's always so still… I don't know Miroku…"

"Something happened between him and Kagome. I'm sure of that much…but what could have happened that would lead to this?"

Kagome was pushed down onto her knees. She played along with Kagura, hoping to figure out a way to live. Maybe even save her to, even if only to ask what she was doing.

"Mortal, you may rise." Naraku said gesturing to Kagome. "Come Kagura." He gestured to the post by his throne. Kagura took her place, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. Kagome slowly got to her feet and glared at Naraku. She couldn't seem to help herself. Naraku seemed lost in thought, so Kagome got lost in her own mind. _'What is with Kagura? She makes me stab Inuyasha, Naraku's orders I'm sure. And now she's trying to help me? Or is this part of their scheme? I just don't know! Oh…Inuyasha. I'm __sorry,__ I wish you were here with me. I need your strength!'_


	5. Chapter 5: Kagome's Sacrifice

Inuyasha tried to bring himself into a sitting position with no avail. He wouldn't be able to do this without help. HA! Inuyasha ask for help? No way.

"Miroku, I need help sitting upright." Inuyasha said on a sigh. Miroku looked over in surprise. Whether the surprise was from Inuyasha being awake or asking for help, only he knows.

"Of course Inuyasha." Miroku helped him lean against the tree, being ever so careful of his wounds. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Where is everyone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango, Kirara, and Shippo looking for more medicinal herbs for your wounds. Kagome is still missing. Please Inuyasha, tell me what happened." Miroku asked. He sat cross legged beside Inuyasha.

"It's a long story Miroku."

"Take your time Inuyasha. We've got all day." Miroku said. Inuyasha sighed, then coughed. After a moment he spoke.

"Well, I went looking for Kagome. I found her. She stabbed me. I passed out. And when I woke up, she was gone and there were demons everywhere. One of them took Tetsaiga and escaped. I changed into a demon and slaughtered the rest. And passed out again before I could find Kagome or Tetsaiga. Now I'm here. Awake and in bandages. How long has it been?"

"Two weeks."

"WHAT!? TWO WEEKS!?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Yes, two weeks. Did Kagome appear to be under some sort of a spell? Surely you must have noticed something. Or something happened between the two of you I don't know about. Though I can't imagine her stabbing you for anything. She puts up with everything you do and the most she does is make you sit. Tell me, in detail."

"I'm not sure. She stabbed me with a dagger. The dagger had toxins on it. The toxins or poisons, whatever it is, there blocking my half demon blood."

"We've noticed." Miroku said on a sigh. This caught Inuyasha off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, beside the fact that your wounds haven't healed, your in complete human form now." Miroku said. Inuyasha instantly froze. After a moment or two he pulled a lock of hair in front of his face. It was jet black.

Kagome felt Kagura's intense stare upon her from across the room. She looked up to meet those strange eyes. She couldn't figure her out. Naraku then spoke.

"Kagome, you have not answered my question. Where is Inuyasha?" Naraku said. Kagura was trying to tell Kagome something with her eyes. Telling her to lie.

"He… he… he's dead." Kagome said. But she could feel Inuyasha. Somehow, she knew he was alive, or was hope toying with her? Naraku seemed pleased with her answer.

"Good, now you're all mine. I will use you to find the rest of the sacred jewel shards. But first, we must kill off the rest of your pathetic little group." Naraku smiled unpleasantly. "They've been quite a bother. So have you, but I have use for you yet. The rest will just get in my way." Kagome shivered at his words. Kagura was staring at a wall behind Kagome, but her eyes were so hidden. Kagome couldn't read anything in them. Anything but fear.

"Naraku, do you have to kill them?" Kagome said suddenly. The room went silent. So silent that Kagome could hear her heart hammering in her throat. She could hear her own thoughts scrambling in her mind. Naraku seemed utterly unfazed by the question.

"What do you mean mortal?" Naraku said slowly. Kagome screamed in her head searching for a way to save them. Surely he wouldn't do it without something in return.

"A bargain?" Kagome asked. Naraku seemed slightly amused.

"What could you give me that I can't force out of you? It's a riddle, so think deeply and you'll find the way to save your friends." Naraku chuckled.

Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet. Waving away an offer from both Sango and Miroku. He looked up at the sky to keep from vomiting. This pain was unreal. Being mortal wasn't working so well for him. He had healed a little more this past week, but was still in a lot of pain. His mind was eating away at him. All he could think about was how Kagome had stabbed him in the heart. How she had betrayed him just like Kikyo had. And yet, he still worried about her safety, and hoped she was alive and well. Even after she had stabbed him in the heart, he'd still kill anyone who dared hurt her. He loved her, and that was all there was to it. Once the nausea passed, he looked at the group standing a few feet away.

"I'll be back in a bit, I need to go for a walk." Inuyasha said. Sango ran up to him.

"Are you sure you should do this Inuyasha? Your still hurt really bad. Do you want someone to go with you?" Inuyasha shook his head and stalked off into the trees. After a few moments of walking, his breathing became heavy and he stopped in a clearing. He sat at the base of the tree Kikyo had shot him at. And he let his mind wander. Images of the past ran through his head. Images of him and Kikyo. When they had first met, first kissed. When she killed him. Then he saw images of when he met Kagome, how she had brought him back. How he fell in love with her, hurt her feelings and kissed her. And he saw her stab him in the heart. Yet, despite it all, he loved her still. Nothing could ever change that. These wounds weren't going to kill him, or at least he didn't think so. But the betrayal, that could very well do him in. Right then and there, he made a decision. He had to stay alive long enough to find Kagome, make sure she was alive, and ask if she had ever loved him.

Kagome sat in her prison cell pondering at the riddle, she'd memorized it by now: "What could you give me, that I can't force out of you?" What did it mean? Her friends lives depended on her answer. She had to think! Before she even had a moment to think, Kagura was at the door.

"Come, Naraku summons you."Kagome looked up into those hidden eyes. Kagura mouthed the words. "The Gift of Love" Kagome stood, staring at her feet for a moment. Then it all clicked. "The Gift of Love" You can force an emotion out of someone, anger or annoyance. But you can't force someone to love you or give you a gift! Oh dear Lord, did this mean… Naraku loved her? Kagome shook the thought away and followed Kagura into the chamber where Naraku awaited them. Kagura took her usual post at the far end of the room behind Naraku's throne. Kagome walked up to the steps that lead to Naraku's throne and waited for him to speak. After a few moments of intense silence, he spoke.

"Have you figured out the riddle?" He stared down at her, amusement twinkling in his cold dark eyes. Kagome nodded.

"The Gift of Love. I thought about it, At first I thought of emotions. But you can always force someone to be angry or upset. But you can never force someone to love. Love is a gift. You can't force a gift from someone." The room was silent once more. Naraku seemed surprised. Then he laughed.

"Your right Kagome, are you offering to be my lover?" Naraku asked. Kagome grew tense and willed herself to relax.

"Would you spare my friends if I did?" Naraku nodded.

"Yes, I'd spare them if you become my lover."

"Then yes, Naraku, I offer myself as your lover in exchange for the safety of my friends."_ 'I'd do anything just to see Inuyasha one more time, just to apologize, just to see him alive once more. Whether he hates me or loves me anymore. I'll do anything, even this. I would sacrifice myself for Inuyasha, maybe I am right now…'_

**Author's Note: Oh My God! Sorry I haven't posted anything recently I've been away on vacation. Thought I'd update really quick. Hope you like it. Keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
